TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 2
Contents hide 1 Cast 2 Music 3 References 4 Quotes 5 Trivia 6 Also See CastEdit MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Roshi Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Phil Ken Sebben, Mountain Climber Vegeta3986 - Radditz Megami33 - Bulma KaiserNeko - Ambiguous Voice Music Edit The Atonement by Michiru Oshima Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Hironobu Kageyama References Edit Goku asks Piccolo if he was a Yoshi. The Eye Catcher was a parody of a Pokemon battle. Mountain Yodle from Ricola medicine ad. Piccolo was trying to say "Makankosappo" when he was ready to fire his attack, but could not pronounce it correctly. "Makankosappo" is the original japanese name for the "Special Beam Cannon". QuotesEdit Goku: (As he and Piccolo are en route to rescue Gohan from Raditz) Hey Piccolo, mind if I ask you something? Piccolo: What is it? Goku: You're not human either, right? Piccolo: Yeah...? Goku: And your dad spit you out as an egg, right? Piccolo: What about it? Goku: Are... are you a Yoshi? Piccolo: (Sarcastically) YES, Goku. I'm a green *beep*ing dinosaur. Goku: (Completely unaware of Piccolo's sarcasm) Can... can I ride you? (Piccolo growls in annoyance) :(Goku has Raditz in a full nelson to keep him away from Gohan) Goku: Piccolo! Piccolo: (Charging his attack) Ready! Goku: Good! Just remember to give me a signal before you fire that thing! I'm right behind him! Piccolo: (Sarcastically) Oh, sure... I'll give you a signal... it'll be the last signal you EVER GET! (Laughs maniacally) Goku: (Completely oblivious to Piccolo's lie) Well, okay, as long as we're clear on that. Piccolo: (Ready to fire) Makansap... Makakasapap... Makasapo... Oh, the HELL with it! Special Beam CANNON! (Fires) Goku: (As the beam fires towards him and Raditz) Is that what you're gonna yell out when you-- (Beam impales the both of them) OH GOD! Mountain Climber: (From a distant mountain) Riiiiicolaaaaa... (Beam strikes mountain where climber is, causing it to explode) YAAAAAAAAAAH! (Raditz and Goku hit the ground hard) Raditz: (Dying) Damn it... and there's no way I could have gotten out of there... Piccolo: Y'know, you could have flown. Raditz: DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT! Blech... (Dies) :(Goku is about to succumb to his fatal wound) Krillin: Goku! You can't die! Here, I brought a senzu bean! Goku: (Dying) I don't think that's gonna work. Krillin: Why not? Goku: I sort of have a hole in my esophagus... Krillin: Wait... then how are you breathing? (Goku exhales one last time before dying; tragic music begins) Krillin: Goku? Goku? (Sees Goku is dead) Holy crap... I'm not the first person to die in this series! (Tragic music stops with a record scratch) Master Roshi: Krillin! Krillin: What? Master Roshi: Too soon! Goku: (On his back after beating from Raditz) Gohan, use Headbutt! (Gohan breaks from ship and hits Raditz) Pokemon Screen: It's Super Effective (AS pokemon music in the backround) TriviaEdit Krillin's first "Too Soon" moment. Krillin Owned Count: 2 - Krillin is berated by Master Roshi for trying to play the same blame game on him that Goku did on Krillin previously. Also See Edit Dragon Ball Z Abridged Read more MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Roshi Lanipator - Piccolo, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Shenron Takahata101 -... TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 6 MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, Ginyu as Goku Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin LittleKuriboh - Frieza... TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 23 MasakoX - Goku, Gohan Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Saibamen Takahata101 -... TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 7 Category: Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode Add category Add a Page 1,110pages on this wiki Recent Wiki Activity Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged edited by A Wikia contributor 1 hour ago Death Note: The Abridged Series edited by Mac sly56 15 hours ago DeltaNiwa X edited by Ranmarotto 19 hours ago FlamingGuitar14 edited by Ranmarotto 20 hours ago See more > Add a Photo 995photos on this wiki See all photos See more > Follow My Tools Customize Around Wikia's network Random Wiki [ Lifestyle ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA Category:Episodes